1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic throttle control system.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic throttle control systems for positioning a throttle plate of a throttle body assembly are well known in the automotive industry. These systems typically employ a three phase motor driver within the throttle body itself and use three separate signals for positioning the throttle plate. Typically these signals are a magnitude signal, a direction signal, and a motor driver disable signal, all of which are sent from the controller over three conductors to the motor driver. In general, it is desirable to reduce the number of conductors in a wire harness thereby making the harness more-physically robust and more cost effective.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved system and method to communicate within an electronic throttle control system.